10 Days Left
by Space Troll
Summary: ON HIATUS; MAY OR MAY NOT BE DISCONTINUED. When a certain 26-yr old man is faced with becoming a L'Cie once more, he has 10 Days to complete his Focus or become a Cieth. AU, OOC. OC x Hope. YAOI Warning! Spoilers Alert! Possible heavy mature content.
1. Day 0

**WARNING: This does contain an Original Character being paired with a Final Fantasy 13/13-2 Character. And it IS yaoi. Do not like? Do not read.**

* * *

><p><em>Introducion ~ Day 0<em>

My name is Elijah Enzeru-Farron and I have 10 days left... before I stop living for a while. I'll either enter crystal stasis or become a Cieth... if I become the latter, well... then I stop living forever. I told my partner that if I became a Cieth before my Focus could be completed because I ran out of time, he would have to kill me the moment I turned.

I'm living on borrowed time here, and it's scary.

Now you're probably wondering how I know exactly how many days I have left. Well, when I saw my Focus it saw a date of when it had to be complete. My suspicions were confirmed as it drew nearer to that date, finally... ten days away from that date, the eye on my L'Cie brand opened.

I was about to become a Cieth and there was nothing I could do.

It saddened me that my partner, my loving, doting fiance would have to watch my become a Cieth. I wish I didn't have to do this to him. But it was my fault fo trying to look for a way to make the Archylte Steppes safer for people travelling from the Yaschas Massif to the Academy, which is located at the base of the pillar supporting Cocoon. It's 11 AF... it's been 11 years since Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves to save Cocoon. I don't by that my former commanding officer is trapped in there with them. I believe Serah, her sister.

Lightning and I were both in the Guardian Corps, I joined at only 15 because I had lost my parents and needed a way to support myself. The Sanctum were merciful on my and allowed me to join the Guardian Corps Academy at 13 and in two short years, I became a Guardian Corps Rookie. Lightning was above me and my commanding officer, she seemed tough, but she did have a soft side. Whenever we were off duty, she'd invite me to stay over with her and Serah. I became a part of their family. Eventually Serah just adopted me, hence my last name being Enzeru-Farron. Enzeru's my original last name, but I took on Farron as well because I'm grateful for what Serah and Lightning have done for me. I love them like family.

That's why I believe Serah, my adoptive mother. Yes, Snow is my adoptive father. And I'll consider them both my parents until I die.

But now, Snow is missing and Serah's jumping through time... and Lightning is in a place called Valhalla... All I have left is Hope. He's my partner, my fiance.

Hope and I have been through so much together. I met him when I was 8, just before my parents died. He was 7 (I'm a year older). I used to live in Palumpolum with my parents. They died when I was 9, so then I was taken to Euride Gorge where I was watched over by the Sanctum. Specifically, Jihl Nabaat. I hated that lady. So when I turned 12, I pleaded for the Sanctum to let me entered that Guardian Corps Academy. At 13, they granted my wish and I was transfered to the Military's Base of Operations in Eden. At age 15, I graduated at top of my class, beating out thousands of other classmates (all of which were older than I was since I was the only one not 18 or older in the academy).

I was partnered with Lightning to get to learn the ropes; this was Amodar's idea. About six months later, that's when Vanille and Fang woke up, unbeknownst me or anyone else. Lightning and I were stationed along with several other Guardian Corps members in Bodhum for the Bodhum Festival. During patrol, that's where I found Hope Estheim with his mother, Nora.

We reconnected and felt great. I stole him away from Nora for a bit... that was my mistake. I should have let them spend their last moments together, but I didn't know what was going to happen. The Guardian Corps got a call from PSICOM the next morning; they said their was a Pulse Fal'Cie in the vestige near Bodhum. Then... Galenth Dysley, the Primarch at the current time, issued the Purge. Hope and Nora were going to be Purged.

I followed Lightning and resigned from the Guardian Corps and joined the purge. I followed her and this ex-pilot named Sazh Katzroy. I eventually found Hope in Bodhum vestige. I also bumped into Snow there too (he gave me a hug and ruffled my hair). I told him I was going to save Serah, too. Lightning gave a brief smile. Hope looked uncomfortable with how chummy I was with Snow (it wasn't till later that I found out why; Nora was dead).

Serah turned to crystal and I... I lost it. I charged in after Anima, the Pulse Fal'Cie. Hope, Snow, and Serah ran after me in concern. Sazh and Vanille merely followed suit.

I can say this, I was lucky. I survived, but only because I had become a L'Cie, alongside my friends.

And you know the rest of the history. We reunited Vanille and Fang after storming the Palamecia and then we jumped ship and ended up on Gran Pulse where we traveled to Vanille and Fang's home town, Oerba.

And now the two girls are holding up Cocoon after the destruction of Orphan. They sacrificed themselves and became Ragnorok to hold up Cocoon, where the crystalized forever. We were all Crystalized... and I slightly remember... I saw Lightning with us, not them. But when we woke up, Lightning wasn't there.

And as I'm a L'Cie again... I have brief flashes of the "true timeline" that Serah and Noel speak about.

Lightning is there with us. She said "Congrats" to Snow and Serah getting married. If the timeline had remained, I'd have my adoptive parents. Now I'm older than my adoptive mom because she's jumping through time and remaining the same age... She remains 21, while I have aged 11 years. I'm 26 now. And during these past 11 years, I built a relationship with Team NORA (as I only saw them rarely; I mainly hung out with Snow when he was alone with Serah). They took me in since I was "the boss'" kid and "the boss' soon-to-be wife's" kid. Gadot became like an uncle, Lebreau an aunt. Maqui was like a cousin, but Yuj and I really bonded. He became like a brother to me.

When Noel came to New Bodhum in 3 AF, he took my adoptive mother with him. I hugged her goodbye and then I travelled to the Academy where I became a certified Guard of the Academy. Hope was there too and I eventually travelled with him to the Paddrean Archaepolis where he and his intern, Alyssa Zaidelle, conducted studies on the Oracle Drive.

I never liked Alyssa. She always clung to Hope, even after he and I started openly dating (meaning the public knew we were an item).

In 10 AF, just before it turn 11 AF, I proposed to Hope and he was happy and agreed. But... days after it turned 11 AF, I got mixed up with Atomos.

Atomos and Titan had been raging war against one another for an unknown reason. Atomos selected me, a former L'Cie, to aide in his battle.

My focus... is to destroy Titan. I don't even know where I should begin with this. And I really would rather not do it at all. But a Fal'Cie has chosen me to aide him in a battle of Fal'Cies, so now I must "heed the call". When Hope found out... he broke down. Just like Serah did when she found out Snow had become L'Cie again himself. She said she found him in 300 AF in the Sunleth Waterscape... he was trying to protect Vanille and Fang from eroding away and causing cocoon to fall, like in Noel's future.

I cried, too, when I found out my adoptive father was a L'Cie again...

Now... Hope has suspended his research for the time being until the dreaded "date of destiny" comes. It's crystal stasis or Cieth. Personally, and for Hope as well, I'd rather sleep for hundreds of years with maybe the hope of seeing my fiance again. He is a braniac, he'll come up with something.

**Days Left: 10**

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't made an OC x FC fic in forever.<br>In case you don't know: OC stands for Original Character and FC stands for Fan Character.  
>But yes, it's yaoi. I love yaoi.<br>Hope you enjoy it.**

**Your author,  
>Nova<strong>


	2. Day 1

**WARNING: Ths does contain an Original Character being paired with a Final Fantasy 13/13-2 Character and it IS yaoi. Do not like? Do not read. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

I've never mentioned it before, but I completely dread the Archylte Steppes. They are an unnecessary expansion of land that stretch from the Vallis Media to the Mah'habara Subterra. What's the point of this much land?!  
>I miss Cocoon because it was all nice and compacted. It was easy to get around. It takes 24 hours to cross the Archylte Steppe, 18 hours if you go without sleep. It's a big chunk of useless land that houses Titan, who has become my mortal enemy based upon my Focus.<br>Currently, Hope and I are heading toward the Twilit Cavern in the Mah'habara Subterra. That's where we'll find Atomos. I'm hoping to get some answers from that cursed Pulse Fal'cie in order to see how I'd even have a glimmer of hope in destroying Titan.

"God it's hot out," I gripe as the sun beats down on us from above as we tredge from the Paddraean Archaepolis through the Tsubaddran Highlands, both of which are located in the same damn area: the Yaschas Massif. Why did the Gran Pulsian people feel the need to to sub-categorize their areas. I mean, it litterally subdivides like this: Gran Pulse - Yaschas Massif - Tsubaddran Highlands, or Gran Pulse - Mah'habarra Subterra - Twilit Cavern. Cocoon was much simpler: Cocoon - Sunleth Waterscape, or Cocoon - Palumpolum. The only subdivision we really had was Nautilus: Cocoon - Nautilus - Nautilus Park.  
>"Oh come on, it's not that bad. It's like back then. 11 years ago when we challenged our fate," Hope smiles, living up to his name.<br>"Yeah, but you don't have to challenge your fate again," I state, eyes drooping. "Shade!" I rush over to it and sit down.  
>"Well, we're in the Vallis Media now," Hope states and sits down next to me. The Vallis Media was the only place not subdivided because it was such a small section of land, unless you counted our Base Camp from years ago a subdivision, which I don't.<br>Hope grabs my hand and smiles.  
>I smile back and sigh out. "You don't have to do this. You can go back to the Paddraean Archaepolis to continue research on the Oracle Drive if you want."<br>"No. I told you, I'm not missing out on anymore opportunities with loved ones. Fang and Vanille turned to crystal... Lightning went missing first, then Snow, then Serah, then Sazh and Dajh. I don't want to miss out on you, too. You're too important," Hope hangs his head and shadows his eyes so I can't see the tears that I know are there. He swallows hard. "I want to see you become crystal not Cieth, so I'll do what I can to make you fulfill your Focus. Even if that means I have to take down Titan myself."  
>I smile and kiss his tear-stained cheek. I look him in the eyes and he looks back, wide-eyed. Scared. He's terrified and I know how he feels. When we all became L'Cie back then, I was more concerned about him becoming a L'Cie than I was about myself becoming a L'Cie, now it's the opposite.<br>"It'll be okay Hope. We'll figure out something," I kiss his lips gently and he clings to me. He pulls back and blushes.  
>"Can we... you know..."<br>I tilt my head and he looks up.  
>"Can we... do it... at least once a day... until... your Focus is fulfilled?" He asks sheepishly and my face tints.<br>I kiss his ear and smile. "If that's what you want. We'll have to find a safe place to do it though. We'll probably end up having to camp out in the middle of the Archylte Steppe as it is and it's probably not safe there."  
>"Then let's do it now." Hope was never straightforward, he was always beat around the bush. I changed that about him.<br>"Hope!" It was my turn to blush profusely.  
>"I'm serious. I only have ten days left with you and I don't wanna waste it," Hope frowns and looks at me.<br>I sigh and do a sweeping motion from my bangs to the back of my head. "Alright... let's... go to the Base Camp we set up years ago. For some reason, monsters don't like to go there."  
>I lead him to our base camp... the very camp we set up the very first time we visited Gran Pulse... now we were living on Gran Pulse. I look up toward Cocoon and the crystal pillar holding it up. I miss Cocoon, but I suppose it's better to live on our own, free of Fal'Cie support with the exception of terraforming Fal'Cie like Atomos and Titan.<br>I had a realization and decided to stop.  
>Hope looks to me, concerned. "You okay?"<br>"I just realized something. Gran Pulse is filled with terraforming Fal'Cie, like Atomos, Bismarck, and Titan. Atomos digs tunnels fro easier access to and from places within the Mah'habara Subterra. Bismarck manages Sulyya Springs and other waterscapes. Titan governs over the Archylte Steppes by controlling monster population and terraforming the landscape by raising or lower terrain to allow adequate life. Atomos, the digger, and Titan, the mountain-creater, are at war. What happens if one of those terraformers die? Wouldn't Pulse's infrastructure collapse? Or would the Fal'Cie who won assume command over both their previous role and the role of the Fal'Cie who fell? Or would the L'Cie who helped the Fal'Cie who won, instead of entering crystal stasis, become the new Fal'Cie as the victor Fal'Cie sees fits? Would they all combine into one being, or would one chose L'Cie become the Fal'Cie while others turn to crystal? And what would-"  
>Hope kisses me then pulls back.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Stop talking. Things will work out for the better. I believe in it. You're worrying too much," Hope gives a small smile.<br>He wasn't so sure a moment ago. He just wants sex.  
>"You just want me to stop talking so we can have sex," I pout.<br>"Oh for crying out loud. Forget sex! You're worrying about things beyond your control. You're toying around with colossal theories based on astract interpretations of what we know about Gran Pulse. For all we know, the terraforming is just something the Fal'Cie took up as a hobby. It may have little to no effect on the ecosystem of Gran Pulse," Hope sighs.  
>"But what if it has a massive and detrimental effect to the planet? What then? Titan seems to have a fairly important job: mountain creation and monster population control. Atomos has the lesser important job of the two and we both know we can't afford Atomos to lose, cause if he does, I fail my Focus and head for Cieth City," I reply back.<br>"Even if all that's true, and I know I was concerned moments ago, there's no way to stop it. You're a L'Cie and you have a Focus. It's best to complete it and enter Crystal Stasis at best," He rubs my shoulder and I finally relax.  
>He's right. There's no use worrying over something I really have no control over. "I don't wanna stop seeing you, though, Hope."<br>He kisses me lightly and I pull him into an embrace.  
>"Then let's relish every moment we have together. I'll figure some way for us to see each other again. I promise," He smiles and lays down on the mats that we had set up while talking.<br>I climb on top of him and kiss at his neck, he starts removing clothing...

"Don't stop!"

I lay, panting next to Hope post-sex. It was truly an amazing orgasm. I hug my fiance and he shifts. Both of our heads are messy and we're quite naked. I kiss his cheek and his eyes flutter open. He smiles and kisses my lips.  
>"Hey there." His voice is beautiful to me. I will never tire of it.<br>"Have a nice nap?"  
>"Ah, yes. But we should get going, right?" He asks and I nod. We get dressed and start for the Archylte Steppes once more.<p>

"So, what's the plan? I know we're heading to the Mah'habara Subterra, but what are we exactly hoping to accomplish?" Hope asks as we exit the Vallis Media into the Archylte Steppe.  
>"I need to confront Atomos. See if he can give me anymore information on exactly how to take down something as huge as Titan. I mean... Titan's monstrous. Is there going to be a war in ten days or am I going to have to defeat him by then?" I ponder.<br>"Any hypotheses?" Hope looks to me.  
>"Well, since I was given a date and time when I saw my Focus, I'm assuming there'll be a warfront that day and that's when the whole thing goes down. It's do or die on that day for all the L'Cie, if anymore are present, and Fal'Cie involved," I theorize.<br>"Not a bad hypothesis. I was thinking the same thing," He nods. We chat about many things, most of the irrelevant to my current task at hand. We make it about just below half way across the Steppe by the time night falls. We climb up a raised shelf of land, out of Titan's sight, and set up a camp there.  
>I stoke the fire and warm my hands as I look up at Cocoon. "I can't believe it's been 11 years since Vanille and Fang turned to crystal."<br>"Well, they're holding up Cocoon now. Our old home," Hope reassures me.  
>"I know, but... I feel bad that we all basically deserted Cocoon after they went through the lengths to keep it airbourne," I sigh and lay down on my mat next to Hope. He rolls over and looks at me.<br>"They didn't do it so we could go back to living on a dead shell. They did it so we could live on Pulse. You heard Noel, when Cocoon crashes into Pulse 500 years from now, humanity will become sparse and eventually in 700 AF, Noel will be the last human alive. That could have happened so much sooner had they not done what they did," He reminds me.  
>"Yeah, I know... but I miss them. And travelling these lands again... it brings back a sense of nostalgia. Like back then. You, me, Snow, Lightning, Sazh, Vanille, and Fang. We all bonded. I especially miss Snow and Lightning," I frown.<br>"Becuase Lightning was like an aunt on top of being your commanding officer when you were in the Guardian Corps?"  
>"Yeah. And Snow's my adoptive father. I'll always look up to him as my father. Not biological, but a father who took me after my own perished. And my mom is jumping around through time. I'm older than her now... Why did things have to happen this way? If Lightning were still here, I'd still be in New Bodhum, I wouldn't have tried to find a better way to get to the Academy from the Yaschas Massif. I wouldn't be a L'Cie..." I start to tear up slightly and Hope kisses my nose.<br>"Things happen for a reason. Noel talks about this Goddess named Etro. Maybe Etro did this for a reason, maybe something important has to happen," Hope tries to calm me down. He's not wrong. I swear I saw a glimmer of the future beyond the war between Atomos and Titan when I saw my Focus. There was darkness and it seemed not evil... but chaotic. Like the energy was pure chaos. It frightened me when I saw it, and I never wanted to see it again.  
>"Maybe you're right. Maybe something big's about to happen and Etro needed to do this in order for it to happen," I nod in agreement. Hope will never know the nightmare I saw beyond my Focus. I don't want to worry him over something that could be nothing. Besides, it couldn't have been a vision; I'm not a Farseer. I'm not gifted with Etro's eyes. Not like my mom.<br>There's something else about that nightmare that bothers me. In the midst of the chaotic black cloud that loomed over this towering city, I saw Serah, my mom... she was lifeless in Noel's arms. I hope it's just a nightmare, though I know if she sees the future too many times, she will die... She's a Farseer, I established that when I found out about her visions. Noel's doing what he can to protect her, I can only try from a distance.  
>I kiss Hope's cheek and snuggle up to him and close my eyes after putting out the fire. I inhale deeply and launch myself into an ephemeral dream and perpetual nightmare... a nightmare that lies beyond what I saw the day I became a L'Cie once more.<p>

**Days Left: 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Wah-lah! Day 1.<br>I'm planning on making every chapter this long or longer.  
>But... don't hold me to that.<br>I like how this is going.  
>Also, you'll see Eli refer to Serah as "Serah" or "mom" and Snow as "Snow" or "dad", he varies it because he calls them by both.<br>I hope you all like it!**

**Your author,  
>Nova<strong>


	3. Day 2

**Finally, the second chapter to this series. Oi, this one's gonna take forever.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 2<em>

I awake to the light of the sun hitting my face. The sun sucks here on Pulse. It's way brighter than the artificial sun Fal'Cie on Cocoon, Phoenix. I yawn and shake my beloved Hope awake; he stirs and sits up with a stretch and a yawn. Our hairs are even messier now because they're bed head.  
>I snicker and he raises a sleepy brow. "Yes?"<br>I smile and shake my head. "It's nothing. Just how cute you look when you're asleep and how cuter you are when you wake up to bed head."  
>He flushes and promptly attempts to fix his hair. He ends up making it messier and I can't help but snicker. I fix it for him and then he turns to fix my own hair. I kiss his cheek and we pack our things to leave. Once we touch the ground of the Archylte Steppe again, we begin our tedious trek across it towards the Mah'habara Subterra.<p>

At around noon, we stop in the middle of the Archylte Steppe and set up a camp.  
>"I'll go kill us a beast. You wait here and stay safe," I smile at him and he frowns.<br>"I can handle myself in battle."  
>I smile and caress his cheek. "I know you can, Hope. I've been with you since the very beginning, remember? But what kind of fiancé would I be if I let my other half help with the dirty work. Besides, I fear that if you got hurt, it'd only speed up my reaction to the L'Cie brand."<br>He nods and I set off toward the nearest beast I can find... what an unfortunate pack of Gorgonopsids in my path.

I come back with only one of the Gorgonopsids because one will surely feed us both for lunch, but... Hope's not at the camp site. This... worries me. I drop the meat near our stuff and start searching the immediate area.  
>"Hope?"<br>No response.  
>"Hope!"<br>Still no response.  
>"HOPE!"<br>Finally, a response.  
>"Eli! Help me!"<br>Oh crap. I look around to see what monster took Hope... it wasn't a monster, well... not the kind I was expecting. No, it was a Cieth and he was taking my beloved Hope to Titan. I couldn't allow that to happen.  
>I cast Haste on myself and begin running at full speed. I get to the Cieth in the nick of time and bulldoze it into next week. Hope goes flying out of its crystallized hands and I catch him in my arms.<br>"This... this is one of the reasons I said stay by the base."  
>"I did! That thing up and snatched me from the base!" I blink.<br>Well... that's a change in plan.  
>"From now on, you are not to leave my side, I can protect you better if I can see you."<br>He rolls his eyes as I set him down and use magic to quickly stagger the Cieth. Once staggered, I go into a full on assault until it perishes. After the battle, I take Hope's hand in mine and lead him back to our base camp.  
>"What's for lunch?"<br>"Gorgonopsid. It was the first beast I found and should fill us up plenty," I smile and he nods.

...Gorgonopsid isn't the tastiest choice of food. I watch as Hope violently rinses his mouth out at the nearby pond. We took one bite of the Gorgonopsid and immediately spit it out... They taste rancid, as if they were expired meat. I pat his back once he finishes "scrubbing" his mouth.  
>"Shall I catch something else for lunch?" I inquire.<br>"No. That won't be necessary. I've... lost my appetite," Hope grimaces.  
>I chuckle a bit and shake my head. "So we continue until twilight and then I catch dinner?"<br>"_We_ will catch dinner," Hope corrects me. I smile and kiss his cheek and he clings to me.  
>"Let's hurry... once... once you complete your focus, I'll take your crystallized body to the Academy where I can keep you close. I'll transfer my studies there," Hope states as he rests his head into the crook of my neck.<br>"But what about your studies on the Oracle Drive?" I frown.  
>"They can be transferred and data sent back and forth from The Academy to The Paddrean Archaepolis HQ." He's determined, that's for sure.<br>"Hope. We don't even know what'll happen once Titan falls, if he does-"  
>"He will! He has to... or else..." I smile and kiss his cheek once more.<br>"Okay, he will... but still. We don't know what will happen. Yeah, sure, I could go into crystal stasis-"  
>"You will-"<br>"-OR! I could end up the new Fal'Cie to replace Titan. We don't know what the Pulse Fal'Cie are completely capable of. Anima was able to create Ragnarok. Cactuar, apparently, allows L'Cie to use certain Time Gates; Snow is that example. We don't know what Atomos is capable of doing. He's a terraformer who digs tunnels through Pulse, particularly the Mah'habara Subterra. Likewise, we don't know if anyone else got ensnared in this war. What if I have to face other L'Cie, doomed to Ciethdom if I complete my Focus. Do you really think I could do that to somebody else?" I look at him.  
>"Maybe you can't, but I can... if it means protect you... I... I finally understand what Fang went through when she was trying to protect Vanille. She'd rather have made us all Cieth had we been opposed to her... if that meant make sure Vanille didn't go Cieth. She, herself was even willing to become a Cieth in order to save Vanille from that fate. Likewise with Snow... I now know why he did the things he did: crazy, yeah... it was... but, he was trying to protect Serah. What I'll do in the future may be crazy and illogical for some so high up in the Academy, but... if it's the only way to save you, I'd kill every one of those other L'Cie..." He looks at me, a fire I've never seen before lighting up his eyes.<br>"Hope..." My eyes widen. He... really does care for me. "Are you sure... it's for me... and not just because you don't want to be alone again?" I don't know why I asked that, but I did.  
>Hope looks at me, distraught. "I don't care about being alone! Either way, I will be alone! But helping you succeed will enter you in crystal stasis which gives me time to come up with an idea on how get you out! Or gives me time to figure out a way where I can stall my aging until you come out of Crystal Stasis!"<br>"Oh Hope... we just don't know enough, yet..." I hold him tighter and, for the first time in a long time, he cries into my chest.

At around sunset, we set up a base camp high up to avoid ground monsters. The air monsters aren't nocturnal, thankfully. We prowl around and find us a King Behemoth and kill it; we then cook it up for dinner.

King Behemoth is actually quite tasty. If all Behemoths are like this, I wouldn't mind having a taste of each one of these meaty creatures. After finishing our meal, I stare at Hope. He had been silent ever since our feud this afternoon.  
>"Hope...?"<br>Silence.  
>"Hope, you okay?" I give him a nudge.<br>He looks at me with sad eyes. "No. I'm not okay... I... I keep thinking about what would happen if I lost you for good because you became a Cieth and I..." He tears up again.  
>"Stop thinking such bad things, then," I smile sadly at him.<br>"You said it yourself... if anyone else got entangled in this mess, you wouldn't fight... I wish Noel and Serah were here to help us..." He draws his knees up to his chest and hugs them. I smile. He hasn't changed. Not completely.  
>"It's okay, Hope. I know... how much it'd hurt if I did nothing... so I'll fight... for you. I don't want you to be sad, because... I have a favor..." It's a hefty one too... but I don't tell him that.<br>"What kind of favor?" He perks up and looks at me.  
>"If... for some reason... I become a Cieth. I want you to be the one that puts me out of my misery. So... you'll have to do it the moment it happens... okay?" I look to him and he looks like he's about to have a panic attack.<br>"N-No! I-I... No! I couldn't... I don't think I'd be able to move... I..."  
>"Hope! Please! As my last will and testament before Ciethdom... if it occurs... I need you to do it. I don't want to be the one that hurts you if I become a Cieth," I frown, tearing up for once myself.<br>He looks at me and shakes his head before silently nodding. After a bit, he says, "Okay... but only because I wouldn't want you to suffer anymore..."  
>I smile at him as the tears fall. "Thank you." I hug him to me and we lock lips.<br>This kiss... it was... different than our previous kisses, which were full of love and longing. This kiss... was almost... it was almost like a "Goodbye". Like... this would be our last night together and I didn't like it one bit.  
>I pull back and look at his face. I stroke his cheek and smile once more as the tears stop. I gather him up in my arms and pull him in my laps and kiss him once more.<br>It's a sweeter, lighter kiss this time. It's full of passion and love. I kiss deeper, needier. I want him to know how much I love him, how much I long for him, how much I want him... how much I need him. Hope... he really is my hope, my strength, my pillar of light.  
>I lay him gently on the ground as I attach my lips to his neck. I snake a hand up his shirt and caress his torso. He shivers and I nip his neck, eliciting a small noise of pleasure from him. I use my other hand to gently rub his lower region through his pants; this earns me a moan. I smirk and nip his neck again before removing his shirt. He pouts and tugs at my shirt.<br>"You. Shirt off, too."  
>I snicker and nod. "Yessir." I remove my shirt in somewhat of a strip-tease fashion and he shiver. He sits up and starts sucking at my collarbones, leaving hickeys everywhere. I can't help but make small, pleasured noises as he does this. It's so cute the way he does it; it turns me on.<br>I smile down at him and kiss his forehead before dipping my hand into his pants and massaging his nether region. He moans into the hickey he's giving me before lolling his head back, exposing his neck to me. I bend slightly over give him a nice, big hickey on his neck. He moans out a bit louder before biting his lip.  
>"Don't wanna wake the monsters now, do we?" I smirk again and he glares at me as he massages my chest. I purr and take off his pants and undergarments. He groans as air hits his fairly obvious erection. I stop and stare.<br>"St-Stop staring!" He pouts and looks away, flushed. He's so tsundere sometimes, it's cute. I smile and kiss his lips. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me into a deeper kiss. I rub my hand against his phallus and he moans, allowing me to dip my tongue into his mouth.  
>He moans into our kiss as I massage his tongue with my own. He starts to grind against my hand and I know he wants more so I remove my own pants and undergarments (to be fair). I pull from our kiss and hold out my three fingers to him.<br>"Suck." He flushes and sucks on them to make-shift lube them. We have no lubricant, so it'll have to do. Once he's done coating them with his saliva, I pull them from his mouth; a bead of saliva follows before breaking and sliding down his chin. I lick it off and he shivers before I press the first finger into him.  
>He gasps and I look at him.<br>"Now, do you want dry entry or semi-lubricated entry?" It's blunt, but it makes him blush, which was my goal in asking that... other than obtaining an answer. He remains silent. "I'm kinda serious about the question."  
>"O-Oh! I... I guess semi-lubricated." He knows what that means and I smile. Looks like this will be an extremely pleasant night.<br>"I love you, Hope," I smile and press a second finger into him. I begin stretching him and he groans in pain. This is never the favorite part of doing this, but he always likes what happens after preparation.  
>Once I have him stretched on all three fingers, I pull them out and he gets into position. I look down at him and blush. Why the hell does he have to look so cute before giving me head?<br>I'm about to say something when he begins sucking me off. I gasp and moan out as he instantly takes half of my length into his mouth. He bobs his head and I thread my hand through his hair. He does this for a minute or two, varying from just sucking the tip to full-on deep throating. He pulls back and sticks his rear end out for me.  
>"Dammit Hope... You seem so cute, but you're the devil when it comes to this situation," I growl out and I swear I see him smirk. I tug his hair lightly and he makes a pleasured noise, indicating his love for having his hair pulled (but not too roughly). I press my tip to his entrance before pressing in. He groans in pain until I'm fully sheathed. He wiggles a bit to get used to it... and ends up moaning.<br>I smirk, "I see you found your own prostate." He flushes but presses onto that spot more and moans again. I grab his hip with one hand and begin rocking my hips to slowly press in and out of him. He groans in pleasure this time as I angle myself to hit his favored spot. His groans turn into moans.  
>I grab his erection and stroke him as I increase my tempo and roughness with him. He responds well as he positions himself to get the most out of it. I increase depth into his prostate and he moans louder, signifying his pleasure from my actions. Eventually the stroking and thrusting lose rhythm as I just aim to make him (and myself) feel the utmost pleasure from our sexual experience.<br>It happened fast, but not too fast; we reached our climaxes in sync as we both moaned and releases our never-to-fertilize sperm. We both pant as I pull out. I use a light water spell to clean off our naked bodies before putting both of our clothes back on (Hope too exhausted to do it himself). I drag him to our sleeping bags and snuggle with him before drifting off into what seemed like eternal slumber.

**Days Left: 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked Day 2, especially with that NAUGHTY sex scene. ;) Heh heh.<br>Anyways, I do have a picture of Elijah drawn up, if you go to my y!Gallery (NovaHeretic) or my dA (Nova-the-Mad) and search "Elijah Enzeru-Farron" that's him.  
>It's not done... particularly well, but I'm a much better writer than I am a drawer.<br>But yeah... expect at least 2400 words per chapter.**

**Your author,  
>Nova<strong>


	4. Day 3

**Sorry for the wait and how short it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Why...?! I don't understand.  
>I stare at Hope with wide eyes filled with tears. I drop to my knees and shake my head. Hope looks like he's about to cry himself. How... how did this happen?<br>I guess... I should explain what's going on.  
>Let's rewind back to this morning.<p>

It was about just after dawn when Hope and I awoke. We both had sex hair and bed hair, so neither of use looked pretty... though Hope looked cute as all get out. I fixed his hair and he fixed ours and before we knew it, we were back to hunting down Atomos.  
>"How much further?" I gripe as I walked toward downhill slope where the two large monsters (one a Behemoth King and the other a Megistotherian) were fighting each other.<br>"Just around the corner and we'll be in the Mah'habara Subterra," Hope states as he points.  
>"Then it's about a 4-6 hour walk to where Atomos is at, right?" I ask and receive a nod. "So... we'll probably be setting up camp somewhere in between, right?"<br>"Yeah, I know the perfectly secluded spot," he smiles as we sneak past the Behemoth King and Megistotherian, unnoticed.  
>"They certainly do go at it," I respond as I look back at them. We round the corner and I smile hugely. "Sweet! The entrance to the Mah'habara Subterra!" I run towards it and Hope has to catch up with my excitement.<br>We're just so close to finding answers to what I'm supposed to do. How am I supposed to fight Titan?  
>I had a theory, but I didn't like it. It sounded grueling and painful... and potentially dangerous for Hope.<p>

We're sitting down on a piece of rock in alcove separate from the rest of the Subterra. We had to fight a Juggernaut to get some peace and quiet, but it was worth it. I tear into an unknown spook's leg after roasting it. We learned that meat was rare in the Subterra, so we should stock up.  
>"Do you have an idea on how you're gonna defeat Titan?" Hope asks after nibbling on his spook's leg.<br>"I have several theories, one of which you may not like," I state and he stops eating and looks up.  
>"Elijah?" He tilts his head and I know he wants an answer.<br>"Well, one theory is that we travel to Atomos and demand an answer. Another theory is we go all the way to Oerba. Most of our life's problems were solved in Oerba the first time," I smile.  
>"Yeah, but that's because Barthandalus was pulling the strings and leading his sheep into a trap," He points out and I nod.<br>"True, but that doesn't mean we still shouldn't check it out," I take another bit.  
>"You're running out of time. It'd take us another day and a half to two days just to get to Oerba then another two to two and a half days to get to Titan. We're on Day 3, going all the way to Oerba and back would land us on Day 8. It's ridiculous!" He frowns.<br>"I know... but maybe... I don't know. Then, let's go to the Academy. Find a way up to the level where Vanille and Fang are encased in crystal and talk to them...? Maybe they can-"  
>"They can't do anything! Vanille and Fang sacrificed themselves to save us. They're trapped in crystal until Cocoon comes crashing down and kills them... you heard Noel..." Hope looks down and I reach out to touch his should.<br>"Hope, I-" He brushes my hand off and walks off.

I... I should have chased after him. Now... now we're in this predicament because I didn't chase after him. I thought I should let him cool down, but... dammit.

"This is all my fault..." I mutter as he rushes to me and pulls me into a hug. Our L'Cie brands react to each other and we're repelled. He goes flying in one direction and I go flying in another direction.  
>Yeah... <em>our<em> L'Cie brands... Hope... is a L'Cie again. When he wandered off, some Titan-picked L'Cie grabbed him and threw him in front of Titan, who made him into a L'Cie.  
>"It's not your fault!" He calls out after he stands up again. "I... If I hadn't gotten mad..."<br>I stop him and look up. "Hope... you know how this is going to end now... whether you like it or not. I'm not crucial to the Academy like you are. I'm an old Sanctum Guard rookie... There's no use for me anymore."  
>"No! You're not throwing away your life for me! Vanille and Fang already did and I-"<br>"Shut up!" I clench my teeth and fists, blocking out the tears. "This... this is my decision. You... you're gonna be the leader of the Academy. My dreams tell me so much. Besides, Fang and Vanille are still alive. Once I become a Cieth to make sure you don't... kill me."  
>"I can't... Not this way... this isn't... we don't even get to say goodbye properly! This isn't fair," Hope grits his teeth and clenches his fists as he shakes, visibly. The other Titan L'Cie looks to him and then looks at me.<br>One of them steps forward, his name is Ronaldo.  
>"You... would give up your Focus for him...?" Ronaldo asks.<br>"Of course. I'd give up anything for him... he's my Fiancé," I smile bitter sweetly at Hope and he tries so hard to hold back his tears. "Oh... before I go... take this." I take off my engagement necklace and toss it to him; he catches it and shakes again.  
>"Don't argue with me, Hope. You are your name. A hope that must live for a brighter future," I smile and walk away without saying goodbye... it would have been too hard.<p>

You're probably wondering how I found Hope... well, let me tell you. It was easier than I thought.

When Hope hadn't come back within an hour, I went looking for him. I didn't find him right away, no. I found him three or four hours later; curled in a ball near the entrance to Titan's Trials. My last theory: complete Titan's Trial to gain strength strong enough to defeat Titan.  
>Hope beat me to it.<br>I don't remember what exactly told me to go look in the Haerii Archaepolis, but I did. And I found a Chocobo that could get me there faster.

I found Hope sprawled on the upper portion away from the Taxim Cieth; the Chocobo took me up there and then fled. I rushed to his side and shook him awake.  
>"Hope! Hope! Wake up! Are you okay!?"<br>After about ten minutes, he stirred and blinked open his eyes. He gasped and clung to me. "Elijah! You're okay!"  
>"Of course I am! You're the one that was unconscious several miles away from where we were! How'd you get here and so fast?" I asked as I held him up when he sat up.<br>"I... it's hazy, but... I think I was flown here... by a group of Titan vigilantes."  
>"So... Titan has recruited L'Cie... dammit..." I looked to the side, pissed. I hated Fal'Cie with a passion. They thought they could use us Humans as tools as they pleased. It disgusted me to no end.<br>"Please! You have to fight. I'm not losing you!" Hope gave me a stern look.

This... was the last moment I held Hope in my arms before he became a L'Cie.

I help Hope stand up and I smile at him and nod. "Fine. I'll fight for you... but... you have to put the others out of their misery. I... I couldn't live with myself knowing what... what I'm going to do to them..."  
>He nods and before he gets another word in edge wise, a lasso appears from behind him and drags him away.<br>"Hope!" I run after him but he's being dragged away faster than I can catch up to him.  
>By the time I reached him... Titan had already branded him.<p>

I can't lose Hope... and I know he can't lose me, but... he's the future, I'm the past. I'm not letting Vanille and Fang get crushed because of me. Hope has to be the one that saves them. He's the only one that can.  
>As night falls, I sit alone near the entrance of the Mah'habara Subterra. Chocobos are good at getting you to places fairly fast and this entrance is fairly monster-free. I cook up part of a behemoth I killed and eat it.<br>I've never felt so alone and cold before. I close into myself and bundle myself up. I've... I've given up the hope of living. I don't want to. I should just claim my life now before I turn Cieth... so Hope doesn't have to go through that pain either... no matter what I do, Hope... is going to be emotionally distraught... I can't save him from that.  
>As I start to fade out, my brand glows brightly and I'm surround by flames. An Eidolon claws its way out of the ground to meet me. My old Eidolon, Ifrit. He's telling me to not give up. I don't even have to fight him before he accepts me again.<br>But he's right... I have to think of some other way. Some way where Hope and I can both win, but... that require destroying both Atomos and Titan simultaneously. How could we manage that? I ponder it without going to sleep that night.

**Days Left: 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, again, for how short it is compared to the other chapters. A lot went on in this chapter, but it went on quickly. It's suppose to not make sense because the main character, Eli, doesn't entirely know what the Hell is going one.<br>The next few days will be mushed into one chapter because Eli's by himself and it's a bit boring. Also, I'm trying to get to the climax, which happens on day 8 and continues until the falling of the story in day 10.  
>Thanks for stick this out with me!<strong>

**Your author,  
>Nova<strong>


End file.
